Neither One of Us
by Lady Scarlet-Une
Summary: Dorothy and Quatre songfic. Mwa ha ha ha ha! Sad though.


**Inspired by Suns Golden Ray, I wrote a Quatre/Dorothy fic. Bring on the flames.

Neither One of Us

a songfic by Lady Scarlet-Une

song by Gladys Knight & the Pips 

Dorothy sat in the darkened living room and looked at the crackling fire. Her expression was blank and serene. She had been well-practiced at this art of deception a long time ago. Old habits died hard. Her mask hid her whirling thoughts well.

_It's sad to think we're not gonna make it_

She thought back to this afternoon's incident.

***

"So you're leaving again."

"Yes." Quatre wouldn't meet her gaze. He continued packing instead, his whole being focused on folding his underwear.

"Where is the meeting this time?" she asked quietly.

"L4."

"Ah." She watched him pack from her seat across their bedroom. "You'll probably be very busy, huh? No time for socializing, entertainment, at all, huh?"

"Nope. None at all." He painstakingly packed a shirt. 

Her voice was neutral when she replied. "I heard from your sister that all your other business partners are bringing their wives." His hands jerked and several pairs of rolled up socks tumbled to the floor. Both stared at the socks.

_And it's gotten to the point where we just can't fake it._

Quatre bent down slowly and picked up the socks. "Well, none of them are the head of the company," he replied coolly. He threw the socks in and continued packing. He had increased his speed, though, and his movements were now less precise and more haphazard. He clearly wanted to be done and gone. Dorothy watched him detachedly, not bothering to reply. 

Done packing, Quatre closed his suitcase with a decisive click and picked it up. He finally turned his head and looked at his wife.

"My flight leaves soon." She nodded her head, her face remaining impassive. Slowly, he walked over to her. He tentatively placed a hand on her cheek. "I'll call you."

"Thank you."

His hand dropped and he walked past her towards the door. Stopping one last time, he looked at her and smiled uncertainly.

"So long Dorothy."

"So long Quatre."

_But for some ungodly reason, we just can't let it down._

_I guess neither one of us wants to be the first to say goodbye._

***

Dorothy wandered around the empty house, listlessly fingering delicate bric-a-brac and gazing blankly at the various assortment of framed landscapes decoratively dotting the walls. She had dismissed the servants for the week. There was only her, and she was used to being alone.

_I keep wondering what I'm going to do without you_

Or, at least, she used to be. Now the silence seemed oppressive and suffocating. Irritated with herself, she went to take a shower and get her mind off of things.

_And I guess you must be thinking the same thing, too._

High above earth, a lone space shuttle glided through the stars. Quatre looked out the window, not seeing the twinkling constellations. He looked at his reflection instead. Hesitantly, he raised his hand and touched it. The glint of his wedding band caught his eye. He stared at it, conflicting emotions running through his mind. He lifted his right hand, gently tugged the gold band off, and gazed at the telltale pale streak across his finger. He felt naked.

_So we go on...go on living a lie_

Feeling guilty, he put the ring back on.

_Because neither one of us wants to be the first to say goodbye._

Dorothy emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in a robe with her hair up in a towel. She opened the closet to retrieve a nightgown, only to stop short upon seeing her luggage on the closet floor. Quatre's luggage was usually next to hers, side by side. She tentatively fingered a strap.

_Every time I find the nerve to say I'm leaving_

They had gotten matching luggage sets for their honeymoon. They had gone to the Bahamas, to its beautiful beaches and gentle waves. Dorothy smiled softly, remembering how she had gently spread lotion on Quatre's sunburned shoulders. She remembered dancing in the moonlight, her sarong gently swishing against her legs. She remembered his smile and him saying those sweet words that, at the time, had come to mean the world to her. 'I love you.'

_Everytime I find the nerve...everytime I find the nerve to say I'm leaving..._

_Memories, those old memories, get in my way._

A tear slipped down her cheek.

_Lord knows it's only me that I'm deceiving_

The phone rang. Briskly wiping off her cheek, Dorothy walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Hey, it's me."

"How was the shuttle ride, Quatre?"

"Oh, fine."

"That's good."

"Yep."

The now familiar silence descended. Both desperately wanted something to say. There just wasn't anything left. Except the word they couldn't bring themselves to say.

_When it comes to saying goodbye, that's a simple word_

_that I just can't say._

Dorothy stared at the frame next to the phone. It contained a picture of them on their wedding day.

Quatre stared at the picture in his wallet. Dorothy smiled back at him, bright and brilliant. He idly fingered his wedding band. 

_There can be no way, there can be no way that this can have a happy ending._

The silence lengthened. Thousands of miles apart, both clutched the phone cord simultaneously, both sharing the same thought but too scared to voice it.

_So we go on, hurting and pretending._

"I love you," they said instead, each defeated by their inner demons. It was easier this way.

_Convincing ourselves to give it just one more try._

"I can't wait till you get back."

_Because neither one of us wants to be the first to say..._

"Yes. I can't wait to come home."

_Neither one of us wants to be the first to say..._

"Yes."

_Neither one of us wants to be the first to say..._

"You should probably get to bed now. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day." 

"Yeah, you're right. The trip was somewhat exhausting."

"Give them my regards. Tell them...I couldn't make it."

"If you wish."

The lie hung there, cold and discomforting. Both mentally winced, but tacitly complied anyway. Like always, they ignored the reasoning behind it.

_...wants to be the first to say..._

"Goodnight, Quatre."

"Goodnight, Dorothy."

_Farewell, my love._

"Goodbye."

"No, not goodbye," he said quietly. "Just so long."

"Yes," she replied. "So long, Quatre."

"So long."

_Goodbye_


End file.
